The return of a Mutou
by Lara The Dark Angel
Summary: Part II .Chap 7's up! Yugi's life turned upside down when his grandpa died. Will the return of an old relative bring some balance or will it bring some unsolved problems from the past? SetoxOC, YugixTea
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! As I promised, this is the sequel to **Yugi's new sister**. This chapter is kind of a prologue, Yugi and Lara are ten years old in this chap, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The letter**

A little girl packing her bags in her room in the Kame game shop, she glanced at the clock next to her bed.

_3:46 a.m, I gotta get going._ She thought as she lifted the bag and headed to the door, she stared sadly at her room once more before exiting. Lara entered a room next to hers, there was a tri-colored hair kid sleeping in it, she tip-toed to the desk and put a piece of paper under the alarm clock then she looked over at the sleeping boy.

''I'm so sorry, but I have to go.'' She whispered and left the room and outside the game shop.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The alarm went on in a nice Saturday morning. Annoyed, Yugi sat up and stopped the alarm, it was 9:30 and he had to go and help his grandpa with the shop within half an hour. He yawned then noticed a paper; he took it and read what's in it.

_Oh no, Lara…_. His eyes widened as he tightened his grasp on the paper. Yugi jumped from his bed and went to search for grandpa. He saw him carrying a box full of packs of duel monsters cards.

''Thank god you're here, Yugi. Go call your sister and come help me with these boxes.'' Yugi panted, his hands on his knees, the paper still in his hand. ''Is something wrong, Yugi?''

''S-She's gone…Lara's gone!!''

''What!''

''Look at this.'' He handed the paper to him; he wore his glasses and read carefully.

_Yugi, Grandpa,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave like this, without even saying goodbye, but it _

_would make everything worse. You saved my life; you took good care_

_of me, you adopted me and treated me as a family. But I don't belong_

_here, no matter what you do. Don't try to find me and don't wait for_

_me, I might not come back. I love you both so much and I don't want_

_to hurt you in anyway. Goodbye bro, goodbye grandpa._

_Note: Yugi, I put my favorite card in your deck so you remember me_

_Whenever you see it and play it._

_Lara._

''Oh my god!'' Solomon gasped as he read the letter over and over.

''I know, I went to her room. The closet is empty, there are no clothes and her bags aren't there either…Is she ever gonna go back, grandpa?''

''I don't know, my son. But we have to believe that she'll come back from wherever she is.''

''But why would she leave in the first place?!!'' He shouted, tears filling his eyes, and ran back to his room; he shut the door and collapsed to his knees, sobbing.

''W-Why…why would you do this, Lara?!...'' Then he remembered the note Lara had written, he stood up and got his deck out from the drawer, he examined it carefully and there it is. It was the card that helped her to win her first-winning-duel, and since then, it was her favorite monster card. A smile slightly appeared in Yugi's face as the memory played in his mind.

''I'll keep your Dark Magician Girl, Lara. I promise.''

…**TBC…**

This is short I know, but the next one's longer, it will take places after six years, and all the characters will make an appearance in the next chapters, the gang and the Kaiba brothers too, BUT you have to review if you want me to update faster, so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is chapter 2, sorry for taking long to update. Now thanks for the nice reviews:

**Tomboy 601:** Glad that you still reading, thank you for your review and enjoy this chapter.

**Aurora the hedgehog:** I'll keep writing,Thanks for you review.

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters, only my OCs.

**Chapter 2:** **Grieving **

Yami appeared in his spirit form in the middle of the room and turned around to see Yugi laying in his bed, the sheets covering him to the head, he looked sadly at him then vanished. He reappeared in the corridor that leads to his and his aibou's soul rooms; he took slowly steps to Yugi's soul room and opened the door.

''Yugi?'' Yugi was sitting in the farthest point of the room, holding his knees to his chest.

''Leave me alone, Yami.'' He hid his face in his arms not wanting him to see the tears in his eyes. Yami walked closer, getting worried about him.

''What are you doing here? You're supposed to meet the others 15 minutes ago…'' He took a deep breath and sighed before continuing. ''Listen Yugi, I know what happened and how it affects you, but locking yourself up will not help you getting over it.'' He put his hands on his shoulders and caught his attention, he smiled slightly at him. ''If you ever wanted to talk about it, I will be here for you. You know that, right?''

Yugi forced himself to smile. ''Right, I just…'' He looked down for a moment as the smile replaced with a sad expression. ''I just need some time before talking about it.'' Yami nodded.

''Ok, I understand.''

They heard the shop's bell ringing repeatedly and they knew exactly who.

''Yami would you take over for a while? I don't want to see anyone right now.'' He looked down at him sadly as he pulled himself away from his grasp.

''Alright.'' And by that, Yami disappeared.

He opened his eyes and sat up on the edge of the bed, he looked down to see he was still wearing PJs, he sighed deeply, it's nearly evening and he didn't change his clothes.

_What happened to you, Yugi? I never saw you act like that before._ He thought. The bell rang once more before he get up and answer the door. There stood Joey, Tea, Tristan and Ryou.

''Hey Yug! You're late...You look a little…different.''

''That's not Yugi, it's the pharaoh. Can't you tell the difference between them yet?'' Tea said.

''Dere're like twins! It's hard ta tell!'' Joey defended.

''Why are you still wearing pajamas? And where's Yugi?'' Ryou asked. Yami stood silent for a moment before answering.

''He refused to leave his room all day long, and I had to switch places when you rang the bell.'' A sad look took over everyone as they lowered their heads, thinking about what happened to Yugi and what he had to go through the last few days. ''It had been six days, and he gets worse as the days pass.''

''We tried everything to cheer him up, but nothing worked.'' Said Tristan.

Tea sighed in frustration. ''I wish there was something we can do. The funeral is tomorrow and it's so hard for him, he lost the most important person in his life…and…'' She started sobbing and couldn't continue, Ryou walked her to the living room and sat her on the couch while the others followed, both Joey and Tristan sat on chairs and Yami went to change his pajamas into his usual outfit.

/Is everything alright? I heard Tea crying just a moment ago. / Yugi asked, worried about his girlfriend. They just started dating last month.

//Do not worry aibou. She started sobbing after mentioning the funeral and…you know. //

/…Let me take over now. /

//Are you sure// Yugi then nodded.

/Yes I'm sure. /

//Alright then. //

The millennium puzzle glowed bright and Yugi took over, he walked down the stairs and stopped as he saw Tea still sobbing on Ryou's shoulder, he took a deep breath then continued.

''Pharaoh!...No, wait a sec. It's…its Yugi. Right?''

Tristan sighed. ''Yes, Joey. It's Yugi.''

Yugi sat next to Tea. ''Tea?'' She lifted her head and looked at him with tearful eyes.

''Oh, Yugi!!'' She hugged him and started crying on his shoulder, Yugi tried to comfort her so he held her tight rubbing her back.

''It's ok, Tea. Just let it all out.'' He whispered to her. Ryou looked at Joey and Tristan then they all stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Yugi and Tea alone.

A while after, she pulled herself from the hug whipping away her tears.

''Sorry for breaking down like this, Yugi. I started to remember how nice he always treated all of us.'' Yugi smiled sadly.

''I know, he was even the one who brought us together, remember? He told the gang to take us to a party and make any stupid excuse to sneak out and leave two of us alone.'' Tea chuckled.

''Oh, yeah. We already knew their plan, but we actually did exactly what they expected us to do. If he didn't do it, we wouldn't be together now.''

''And now he's gone…forever.'' Yugi shut his eyes tight, trying to stop the tears from falling.

''Yugi…'' She placed a hand on his heart. ''He's never gone, as long as he's here, in your heart, in our hearts.'' He lifted his head to see her giving him a warm smile, which it always calms him and makes him feel secure. He smiled slightly back at her and held her hand.

''You're right, Tea. Thank you.'' There was a moment of silence before their faces started to get closer to the other, once their lips met an image flashed in Yugi's mind as a great pain hit him, he pulled away clutching his head and screaming, making Tea worried about him.

''Yugi, what's wrong?''

''I-I can't…take it…anymore!'' Then he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

''Yugi!!'' She gasped and knelt beside him, desperately trying to wake him up.

**xxx**

Inside the millennium puzzle, the same image flashed in Yami's mind, an image of a 10 year-old girl with a brown hair, she was on her knees and clutched to her head. Everything around Yami turn into darkness, he looked down at the girl in front of him, wondering who she might be. The girl lifted her head and stared deeply into his crimson eyes with red eyes full of pain.

'Help me.' She whispered. Yami's eyes widened, he couldn't get his eyes off her, he blinked several times and shook his head then everything disappeared, the darkness and the girl, and was back in his soul room.

_What did just happen? Who was that girl? Or was I just imagining it?_ He thought. Suddenly, he heard a scream and had a very bad feeling as he recognized it. ''No, Yugi!'' He appeared in his spirit form and looked around, he was in Yugi's room, and everybody was around the bed staring at an unconscious Yugi. Tea sat on the edge holding Yugi's hand, crying and begging him to open his eyes.

Yami walked to his aibou and put his hand over his forehead, he closed his eyes as he started searching through his memory, he knew that he saw the image and blacked out afterwards. Fortunately, nothing serious happened to him, but he still didn't figure out where did that headache come from and what caused it, or who.

Now he had to find the answers before it happens again and hurt Yugi.

…**TBC…**

I have to end it here, Tea's speeches really started to get me. The next chap, Lara will appear and will meet Mokuba and Seto, I can't say more so you have to wait for chapter 3 and see what'll happen.

Review and tell me what you think of this chap.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, sorry for the late update again, but from now on, I'll update every Monday, promise.

**SS-lover06:** I thought of making a love triangle with RyouxOCxSeto _and_ YamixOC but it would make everything very comlicated, so it's gonna be just SetoxOC, thanks for reviewing.

Note to Kaiba fans: If you're a Kaiba fan, you'll love this chapter or you might hate me, 'cause I made Kaiba look a little bit 'jerk'.

**Chapter 3: Meeting an old friend, part 1**

In the busy airport of Domino city, stood a 16 year-old girl, she wore black sleeveless shirt with ''Don't make promises you can't keep'' written on it in white, a pair of jeans and black long boots fits with the shirt, a brown sunglasses and she had with her two bags, a large one she dragged and a smaller one she carried on her shoulder. She looked outside the huge window before her staring at the city.

''I can't believe I'm finally home.'' She said to herself, she smiled sadly before she leaves the airport.

_Half an hour had past, and I haven't found any caps yet,_ She sighed._ I guess I'll have to walk 'till I find one._ So she started walking in the left road's direction.

After one hour, she stopped by a supermarket. Then she noticed a new black limo in front of it, she admired of it instantly. _Wow!…The owner must be rich to get a car like this, it's so beautiful!_ She shook her head and entered the supermarket; she had always loved new expensive things, in another way, things she can't have.

She stopped as she glanced a small object rolled and stopped beside her, she was staring at it when someone bumped to her, she looked to her right, there was a young boy on the floor, he looked 12 or 13 years old, he had long black hair, almost to his knees, he rubbed his forehead and looked up at her.

''Sorry, Miss, I didn't see you there.'' She smiled at him and picked up the object.

''It's OK, kid.'' She lifted her sunglasses to her head, brushing some of her blonde bangs. ''Why would a kid like you buy coffee?'' She asked as she gave him the coffee.

''It's for my big brother; he works a lot and needs it to keep him awake.''

''Why doesn't he buy it himself instead of leaving you alone here?''

''I'm not alone, big brother always tell his employees to watch over me, he's the CEO of Kaiba Corp.''

''So the limo outside…''

''Yes, it's his. By the way, my name's Mokuba.''

''Crawford, Josie Crawford.''

''Nice to meet you, Josie.'' Mokuba smiled, they talked for a while, Josie told him that she came here to visit her family and Mokuba talked about his big brother, she admired the way he talks about him and all the things he did to him, he really looks up to him and considers him as his role model.

''Mr. Kaiba!'' A man in black called for him, he stopped before them, panting. Once Josie saw him, a memory flashed in her mind, it was a man with the same outfit running after her, she froze in her place until Mokuba called for her as he shook her, she blinked several times before looking over at the concern kid.

''I'm OK, I just spaced out.'' She rubbed the side of her head with her left hand as she said so.

''That's not it…you're bleeding.''

''What?!'' Then she felt a warm liquid sliding from her nose, her headache started to overwhelm her as everything in front of her got blurry, then it turned dark and all she heard was Mokuba's voice and a thud sound as her body hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mokuba entered a slightly dark room, he stood next to a bed, staring at the sleeping girl as the sheets raise and fall slowly due to her weak breaths, he then took a glance at the doctor who walked out of the room, still unable to discover what made Josie collapse like that.

_What's wrong with me, I just met Josie today, and I already got attached to her, I feel like I've known her since forever. _Mokuba looked back at Josie_. Seto will be mad if he knew I brought her to the mansion._ He thought, then the door opened revealing Mokuba's big brother, Seto.

Kaiba walked closer, his gaze then turned to Josie, he sighed and looked back at Mokuba.

''I told you not to talk or accompany strangers, especially not bringing them home.''

''But, she passed out right in front of me, you would do the same if you were in my place.'' Kaiba sighed, a little bit annoyed.

''Since she's in bad condition, I'll let her stay.''

''Thanks, Seto!'' Mokuba jumped on him, hugging him tight.

''BUT, once she get better, she's out of here. Now, let me go, I've got a lot of things to do for the tournament, and you need to get up early for school.'' He obeyed.

''What about Josie? Who's gonna take care of her?''

''Don't worry, I'll tell Rowland to keep an eye on her.''

''Thank you, big brother. You're the best!''

XXXXXXXXXXX

The CEO left the office after he finished his job for the day, he walked in the corridor and noted two of his employees beside the first door on the right, then he remembered the girl Mokuba brought, Josie. He entered the room and stood next to the bed, Josie laid on her left side facing him, Kaiba sat folding his arms and placing his leg on the other. He watched her clutching tight to her pillow, sweat slid down from her forehead as she panted heavily, Kaiba couldn't sit there and just watch, he took a small towel from a bowl full of water and lifted Josie into a sitting position, her head leaned upon Kaiba then he gently whipped the sweat of her face, he smiled and for the first time in a very long time, he felt the warmth surround his cold heart.

Once he realized what was happening, he immediately stopped.

_What the hell is happening to me?! How could someone like __her__ make me feel like that, she's not even awake…there's something so familiar about her, but I don't think I have ever met her before…_

Kaiba's thoughts were cut as Josie clutched tight to his white coat, then she started shaking slightly and mumbled something in her sleep.

''No…Y-Yugi…'' His eyes widened at the mention of Yugi.

_Yugi? How does she know him?! If she does, I would have seen her somewhere._

Kaiba sighed in frustration, he put his right hand on the back of her head and slowly laying her down, then he held her hand, which was holding tight to his coat, and placed it on her stomach.

_This girl will have a lot of things to explain when she wakes up._

Half an hour later, Josie stirred as her eyes opened weakly, she sat up and looked around the dark room, the only light was coming through the transparent curtains and landing on a shadowed figure sitting on a chair next to the bed, Kaiba stood up and walked closer revealing himself, Josie's red eyes glared cautiously into his blue ones, she didn't know where she is, nor the person in front of her and what he might do.

''Who are you? Where am I?''

''Do not worry, my little brother brought you here.''

''You're Mokuba's older brother?! You look and sound nothing like he described.''

''Right.'' Kaiba ignored her last comment. ''Anyway, I've got a lot of questions, and you better answer them, Josie, or should I say…Lara.''

…**TBC…**

Well, I gotta stop here, hope you liked the chapter. I accept flames if you hated the way I made Seto look like, but in the next chaps he'll change.

Anyways, I got a little reguest and I hope you would help me - even though I never ask for help. I started writing a vampire story, but I got stuck, tell me should I make Yami -Atem- the vampire or Lara? Or if you think that another character should be the vampire. I'll consider your ideas to make my desicion, so please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

As I promised, here's chapter 4, SetoxOC and slight YugixTea are included in this chap.

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

**Chapter 4: Meeting an old friend, part 2**

Josie/Lara stared at Kaiba with wide eyes. ''H-How did you…''

''I did a little searching, I know you changed your name at the age of 14, and before that when you were 5, you've been adopted, and your name after the adoption was Lara Mutou. Am I right?...I also remember when we first met, we both ran away from our homes and bumped into each other.''

Lara couldn't believe her eyes, the brown hair, the blue eyes and the DM card pendant. ''Is that really you? That little boy…''

''Yeah, Yeah, I've changed a lot since then. Now, would you stop staring and just answer my questions.'' He asked, more like demanding. ''As I saw in the screen, you are Yugi's adopted sister.''

''…Yes.'' Lara answered hesitantly; she couldn't understand his interest in her brother.

''Then how come in his home there's nothing prove you ever existed? Mokuba went there several times, and Yugi never mentioned anything about having another relative outside the country…Did you ran away again and broke his little heart and make him throw all your stuff?''

''It's none of your business!!'' Lara yelled, rising from the bed and standing tall in front of Kaiba; her brother was a very sensitive subject to her. She turned away, ashamed of what she did. ''I-I'm sorry, Seto, I didn't mean to yell at you.'' She thought about what he said.

_Did Yugi really forgot me and moved on? Did I hurt him that bad when I left?_ Lara thought, tears started to fill her eyes, she shut them tight trying not to cry.

Kaiba watched her; he could feel her sadness and grieve and felt sorry for her, he didn't know why, but his face softened as he did what nobody expected, not even himself. Kaiba took a step closer to Lara, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into an embrace. Lara couldn't hold her tears anymore, she broke down and cried in Kaiba's chest as he put a hand on the back of her head and gently rubbed her back with the other.

XXXXX at the Game shop XXXXX

Yugi stirred before opening his eyes, he saw a worried Tea holding his hand, Joey, Tristan and Ryou standing behind her, also looking worried about him.

''Hey, you alright, Yug?''

''How are you feeling now?'' Ryou asked.

''W-What happened?...'' Yugi asked, still feeling dizzy.

''We were hoping that _you_ would tell us what happened.'' Tristan said.

''You had a headache before you started screaming and passed out, you really worried me, Yugi.'' Tea squeezed his hand with both hers as a single tear ran down her left cheek. Yugi put his free hand on hers and smiled.

''Don't worry, Tea. I'm OK now, really.'' Tea whipped the tear away and forced a smile on her face. Yugi then pushed himself up and held her close, he remembered what happened and the vision he had, but he didn't what to worry the others more than he already did.

//Yugi, are you sure everything's fine? Is there something you didn't tell me?// Yami asked appearing in his spirit form.

/Well, there's one thing. Before I black out, I saw this vision, an image of a little girl…/

//Is there any possible chance that this girl has a pale skin, brown hair and red eyes?//

/Yeah, did you see it too?!/

//Yes, but it wasn't just an image, I saw her right in front of me, asking me for help. Do you know who she might be?//

Yugi stayed silent as if he didn't hear the question in the first place, Yami called his name, and still no answer. _He must have shut his side of the link._ He tried to get into Yugi's mind and read his thoughts, maybe he would find some answers. Yami was surprised when he found out that Yugi blocked his thoughts from him, he realized Yugi was trying to hide something, he used to tell him everything, so why now? Is it about that girl from the vision? Does he know her?

_I know you are hiding something, Yugi. And I will find out what it is. _Yami said before returning to the puzzle.

XXXXX back at Kaiba's mansion XXXXX

Lara pulled herself away whipping her tears. ''Sorry, I'm not usually that sensitive.''

''I'm the one who should be sorry, I did bring a sensitive subject to you.'' Then he gently brushed his thumb on her right cheek, whipping the tears, she looked up at him as he smiled slightly, she smiled back.

''You changed a lot, but you treat me the same way as 11 years ago. Thanks.''

''No problem.''

''I bet you are gonna ask me why I left the Mutous and changed my name.''

''Yes, but right now, you need to get some rest.'' He said as she lay in the bed facing Kaiba, her eyes wandered around the room before settling on him again.

''Are we in a castle? This room is huge!''

''We in my mansion, and all rooms are as big as this one.''

''Wow…and you said you don't want to rule your father's company.'' Then she remembered the conversation earlier. ''Seto?''

''Yes, Lara.''

''How do you know the Mutous and why were you so interested in Yugi?''

''He is my rival, he took the title as no. 1 duelist from me and I'm planning on getting it back.'' He walked towards the door and held the handle when Lara called for him again, he turned around and looked at her.

''Please don't tell Yugi about me.''

''Don't worry, I won't.'' Then he left the room heading to his own, he entered and locked the door behind, he sighed for the hundredth time.

_No one has_ _ever affected me like that, how could she make me feel like this towards her?_

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Lara woke up, she sat on the edge and stretched her body, feeling much better than she had yesterday.

''Good evening, Lara.'' Mokuba came in holding a mug of hot chocolate.

''Is it evening already? Hey!...Seto told you my real name, didn't he?''

''He told me everything. Here.'' He handed her the mug and sat next to her.

''I told him not to tell anyone!'' She breathed taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

''No, you told him not to tell Yugi. Are you really his sister?! He never said he has relatives, other than his grandfather. Now he has only you.''

''What do you mean he has only me? What happened to grandpa?''

''Well, he started to get sick and stayed in the hospital for over a month, and just last week he…''

''…Oh my god…''

''I'm sorry.''

''I…I can't believe this.'' She didn't say a word for a minute as Mokuba watched her, worried. Lara stood up and handed back the mug to Mokuba and started walking to the door.

''Where are you going?''

''I should leave.''

''What! You can't leave, you haven't recovered yet. You can't even walk straight!!''

''I have to.'' Lara held the pendant around her neck and chanted in a language Mokuba didn't understand, then the black gem in the middle of the pendant glowed darkly as everything froze in its place, she turned to Mokuba who stayed still. ''I'm so sorry, Mokuba, but I can't stay any longer.'' And with that, Lara left the mansion.

**…TBC...**

Here's the chapter, hope you liked it. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm a week late, I know, I would have updated earlier if someone reviewed the last TWO CHAPTERS!!

**Chapter 5:** A shadow's attack

_I can't believe I left Seto and Mokuba the same way I left Grandpa and Yugi._ Lara sighed, she walked by a cemetery and noted few people wearing black walking out of it, some of them were crying on others' shoulders.

_They must've lost someone special._ Lara said sadly looking at them. She saw a very familiar person, there was a white haired guy on his right, and a girl with a brown hair on his left, both holding him on the shoulder and helping him to walk due to his emotional condition. Lara gasped when she recognized that person; her eyes widened and watched him leave her sight.

_Yugi…_ She turned her gaze to the cemetery. _…So it was Gramps' funeral_. She thought before heading to her grandpa's grave.

Lara stood in front of a stone that sat upon her grandpa's grave and just stared at it.

''Hello Grandpa, I bet you didn't expect me to visit. It's been 6 years,'' She said in a soft voice, wishing he would somehow hear her from wherever he is. ''I really wanted to see you ... obviously I'm too late ...'' her eyes hid behind her bangs as she struggled to make the words come out of her mouth. ''Sorry for leaving you and Yugi that way, without even saying goodbye … I really need your help, Yugi still doesn't know I'm here, I don't know if I can face him after all these years, I … I don't know if he'll forgive me for what I've done.''

''Too bad you'll never know.'' A voice said, grinning evilly.

Once Lara turned around to see who it belonged to, nothing was there. ''Who's in there?!'' She demanded, then she heard him laugh, it was coming from everywhere. Lara looked around very cautiously; unable to figure out where is whoever is playing with her mind.

It was dark, but how could it be and it hadn't past 2:00 in the after noon. Lara looked behind and saw a figure surrounded with shadows, his features wasn't clear and all she could recognize was his wild long hair and his thin body.

The figure stretched his arm to Lara and the shadows flew towards her, then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryou sat up rubbing his head; he was laying on the living room's floor in his apartment.

''Argh, my head.'' He stood up and looked around his apartment. ''How did I get here? I was walking Yugi home and…'' He tried to remember what happened next, but couldn't, his headache become unbearable and went to his bedroom for his pills.

Ryou turned the doorknob but it didn't open.

''That's weird, I never lock the door.'' He searched for the key in his pockets, under the carpet, he even searched the whole apartment for it, and the spare key had disappeared too.

Exhausted, Ryou throw himself on the couch and shut his eyes tightly, wishing that the pain would go away, but his head spinned even more. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the millennium ring shining brightly and aiming to his bedroom, his thoughts came together as he got of the couch, his eyes widened when everything got clear to him.

''Oh no!'' Ryou ran to the door and tried everything to break it open, but to no avail. He sighed in defeat, then he saw a light coming from the key hole, he leaned to take a glance, afraid of what he might see.

And his biggest fear come true…

**...TBC...**

**Short chapter, isn't it?**

**Please review, I need to know if there's anyone a bit interested in the story, flames, critisicm, anything I will accept, and if there's any mistakes or ideas and suggestions on how to improve my writing style or the plot, I'm open to it. I just wanna know what you think after reading it.**

**If anyone is still interested, let me know and I'll make the next chap much longer and update it faster, if not, I guess I'll stop and maybe delete it from the site, which is something I don't wanna do, but what's the point in keeping a story that I will never finish and no one likes it.**

**So please review, and tell me. Your reviews motivate me to work faster.**

**Lara The Dark Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Saving Lara**

"Yug, please open the door!'' Joey said bounding hard on the door of Yugi's room.

"Give it up, Joey, he won't leave his room." Tristan said.

"Come on guys, he'll come out when he's ready.'' Said Tea, concern obvious in her voice.

"I guess you're right."

Joey sighed before giving in; then they all went downstairs and stayed in the living room when the phone started ringing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yugi sat on his bed, holding tight to his knees, and buried his face in his arms. And inside the millennium puzzle, Yami stood before Yugi's soul room, he locked himself inside since they came back from the funeral, he tried to talk to him through their mind link, but he had blocked it. Yami put his hand on the door, feeling extremely worried about his aibou, he had lost the most important person in his life, his only family, and he's been depressed since then, he didn't speak a lot, and didn't get much sleep either. There are times that he heard him cry at night, it hurt him so bad to see his hikari suffering.

"Yugi, can you hear me?"

Yugi stood against the wall, his face showed no emotions at all, his eyes were dull, and the shine they use to have faded. The memories of his grandfather kept running through his mind, still unable to accept the fact that his grandpa is long gone. He shut his eyes tight trying not to shed a tear, but failed as a drop ran slowly down his cheek.

Yami sat on the floor, leaning against the door of Yugi's soul room, thinking of a way to speak to Yugi, and then he heard someone bounding on the door to Yugi's room, outside the millennium puzzle.

"Yug, Ryou's on the phone and wants to talk to the pharaoh!'' Joey shouted. Yami blinked, wondering why Ryou would want to talk to him, he took over and then opened the door.

"What is it, Joey?''

"Hey, Pharaoh, Ryou's on the phone, he sounds a bit……weird." Yami then took the phone from Joey, thinking what could possibly happen to Ryou.

"Ryou?"

"Oh, pharaoh, thank god! Please, you gotta come to my apartment. And Hurry!!"

"Slow down, Ryou, tell me what's wrong."

"It's…'' He took a deep breath and continued. "Bakura." Yami's eyes widened at the mention of his name, he hung up and rushed downstairs and outside the Game shop.

"What happened, Joey?'' Tea and Tristan looked at Joey as he shook his head.

"Dunno. He just left without telling me."

"Do you think we should follow him?"

"…We'll do if he didn't come back in 30 minutes.''

XXXXXXXXXX

Lara opened her eyes slowly, waking up in a dark place, and had no idea how she got there. She tried to move, but realized she was pinned to the wall by shadowy objects on her wrists, legs and waist. Then her memory came back as she remembered the attack at the cemetery, and the dark figure.

"So, you're finally awake."

"Who's there?!" Lara shouted, she heard footsteps coming closer and the same figure stood before her, it was too dark that she still couldn't see his features.

"You have an interesting life, you know that?" He spoke with a harsh tone.

"What do you mean?" She felt him holding her chin and lifting her face up, she couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he was staring deep into hers, which sent a jolt through her spine.

"I know everything about you, Lara. All your secrets.'' Her eyes widen, how could he possibly know her real name, and does he really know all her secrets?

"How did you…?"

"Know your name? Well, you were out for a long time so I wandered around your mind, and seen all your memories." Lara then tried to free herself from the figure's grip and started acting violently.

"Let go of me!!" She demanded, the figure let go and laughed maniacally. "Who the hell are you?!"

Suddenly a bright light filled the room, blinding Lara and the figure; he turned around to see his host and the pharaoh at the door. He couldn't do anything now so he disappeared, and then the shadows disappeared along with him.

When Lara's vision became clear all she saw was the figure's long white hair before he disappears, then she fell with the disappearance of the objects that was holding her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryou heard knocking on his apartment's door and went to answer it, seeing the pharaoh at the door.

"What happened? What did he do this time?" Ryou then lead him to his room and told him to look from the key hole. Yami obeyed and gasped at the scene of a girl hanging on the wall, chained. He turned the knob but found out it was locked, and then he started hitting the door with his body weight.

''It won't work, I tried. We got to get that girl out before Bakura do anything to her."

The millennium puzzle started shining and the eye symbol appeared on Yami's forehead, he held the knob again and then it started to glow, unlocking it. Yami opened the door revealing the darkness that covered the room, he and Ryou entered the room, seeing Bakura disappear before their eyes along with the darkness and saw the girl fall on her knees, and they ran in her direction to check on her.

"You're alright Miss?'' Lara was panting in relief and fear at the same time, what happened was something no one can imagine.

Yami and Ryou knelt down beside her and helped her walk to the living room and put her on the couch, she blinked several times before her eyes got used to the light. Lara opened her eyes to see someone with a tri-colored hair looking back at her, she froze at the sight of him, and she stared at him for a while.

"Are you alright?'' She sighed in relief when she realized he wasn't the person she thought he would be. She smiled slightly at him.

"I'm alright, don't worry."

**T.B.C**

Here's chapter 6, I know, I took so long to finish this chap, I had a major writer block, I had so many problems to deal with, mostly depression, at least I'm back now.

Don't forget to comment, I accept all kinds of comments.

Lara The Dark Angel


	7. Josie's true identity revealed

**In previous chapters:** Lara, whose also known to everyone as Josie, ran off from the Kaiba mansion only to be kidnapped by Bakura at the cemetery while she was visiting Mr. Mutou's grave, and been dragged to Ryou's apartment. Yugi, still traumatized by his grandfather's death, couldn't even leave his room in the millennium puzzle, but Ryou and the pharaoh were able to save her from Bakura's claws, what will happen next?

**Chapter 7:**

''Thank you for helping me out there. Who was that guy?'' Lara asked.

''His name is Bakura, and he's …my other half.'' Ryou said.

''Other half? Like a twin or something?''

''Kind of, he is a … spirit locked inside this item,'' Ryou said holding the millennium ring, ''He was released when I found it and became a part of my soul…I bet you find this really weird.'' He said with a nervous laugh.

''I've gone through weird situations myself, so I believe your story.'' Lara smiled. ''Does Bakura do that often, I mean kidnap people and go through their minds? … And why did he come after me?''

''No, he never did that before, and I'm not sure why you, of _all _people…'' The pharaoh replied. Then there was a moment of silent before Ryou broke it.

''So what your name? I'm Ryou, and this is Yami, he's the other half of a friend of mine.'' He said with a smile.

She smiled back and answered him. ''I'm Josie, looks like everyone got another half..Don't tell me you're evil like Bakura.''

Yami chuckled slightly ''No, I'm not.''

"That's a relief.'' Then a sudden headache hits Josie, she held her head and stood up quickly. ''I gotta go!'' She said running for the door.

''Wait, are you alright?'' They tried to stop her, but she left the apartment before they get to her. They ran after her, trying to catch up with her, but she was too far from their reach. Ryou stopped and fell on his knees, panting from exhaustion but Yami kept running after her.

A few minutes later, Josie stopped after running out of breath, she looked behind her and found no one. ''Good…I lost them.'' She held her head with one hand, "God, I hate those headaches.'' Then she continued walking, searching for a place to stay. Yami on the other hand, was hiding behind the corner, catching up with her and following her without her knowing.

_'She must have something that drew Bakura to her; her actions are a bit suspicious, what made her leave like that? Besides, she's the girl who appeared in my vision, I have to know what's going on' _He thought. He followed her until they reached a hotel, Lara rented a room and went to the elevator, she pressed the button of the third floor, and Yami followed her through the stairs, when he reached the third floor. He opened the door slightly to see Josie get out of the elevator.

Another headache hit her, but it was stronger than the previous one, she fell on her knees, holding tight to her head, then Yami rushed to her, blowing up his cover.

''Josie, are you alright?'' he knelt beside her, she smirked.

"I see you found me, can you help me to get to my room? It's the last one on the right.''

''Alright.'' He held her from the waist and helped her get up and walked beside her until they reached the room, and put her on the bed, she sighed in relief, now that the headache is gone. ''Feeling better?''

''Yeah, thanks…you remind me of someone I know, a close friend.''

"The only person that looks like me is my other half, Yugi. You know him?'' She looked away at the mention of _his _name and sighed heavily. "You do know him, don't you?''

"….'' Josie sighed again, she didn't spoke for a while, so the pharaoh broke the silence.

"If you know him, you might be able to help him, he's been really depressed since his grandpa died…'' His eyes narrowed. ''He won't talk to anyone and withdrew himself from everyone, you said you're close to him so you might be able to help, Josie, please..''

Josie didn't answer right away, after a couple of minutes she did. ''My real name is Lara, and….I'm…I'm Yugi's adopted sister, at least I used to be..'' She turned to the side and her back now facing Yami, He was shocked at this new discovery.

"Sister? I didn't know Yugi has a sister, he never said anything…and I didn't actually see any pictures of you in the game shop.'' There was a moment of silence before Lara replied back.

"I guess they couldn't handle me leaving them so suddenly…'' She said, still looking away. ''Let me tell you the whole story.'' Then she sat up and took a deep breath before continuing. ''A long time ago, my mother appeared before the game shop and asked Mr. Mutou to take good care of me, back then I was 5 years old, Yugi and I didn't get along pretty well the first few days, but become real close as time went by, we treated each other like siblings do, then Mr. Mutou then decided to adopt me and making me an official member of the family…But one day….I just packed and left, leaving behind only a letter…I understand if they got rid of everything that remind them of me…''

''….I bet they didn't get rid of _everything_.'' Yami's features soften, he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. ''I know Yugi, he wouldn't get rid of everything if you're that close to him, you're his sister after all, you're now his only family left for him…''

"I know…''

"So what now, will you come back? I'm sure Yugi will so pleased to see you again.''

"I will…eventually, but what if he didn't take it well and is still mad at me for leaving, everything will get worse, I'll stay close, and I'll come back when I finally know the answer I seek, so please, will you keep my existence a secret until then?''

Yami nodded, understanding her reasons ''I have one question though, what happened back there at Ryou's apartment? Why did you leave so suddenly?''

''Well…I have a brain tumor… and the best doctor who usually do these operations is here in Japan, I still don't have enough fees for the operation, so I thought to work here for a while since the salary is pretty high, so It'll probably take me a few months 'till I collect enough money.''

''Oh my… Since when?'' Yami asked with concern in his eyes.

"Around ten-eleven months.''

Yami sighed then stood up, he looked at Lara and smiled. ''You need some rest, and I should get back home, good luck. And don't worry, I won't tell Yugi.''

She smiled back. "Thank you, Yami, I appreciate it.''

And with that, Yami left the room, and the building.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, Yami finally arrived home, he entered with a heavy sigh.

/Yugi? You there?/

/…yeah/

/How are you now?/

/a bit better, thanks/

Yugi open the door to his soul room and let Yami in, he stood in front of him with a face full of concern, and walked towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

''I was really worried about you, aibou.''

''I'm sorry, Yami, I didn't mean to.''

''it's ok, everything will be alright.'' Yami said with comfort, Yugi held him tighter as tears slid down his cheeks and started sobbing.

''Why…why did he have to go why?''

A few hours had past and Yugi was still sobbing, but more quietly, Yami kept holding on to his light, and as night has come, Yugi was tired after crying for so long, and Yami was too after he stood by his side, trying to comfort him.

''…Yami?''

''Hm?'' Yami answered, his eyes closed from exhaustion.

''Thank you for staying with me.'' That was the last of what he said before he fell asleep in Yami's embrace. Yami watched his other half as he slept deeply, this will allow him to rest at last, this day was pretty eventful: First grandpa's funeral, then he had to face Bakura in order to save a girl he kidnapped, and later that day he found out she wasn't just any girl, but Yugi's adopted sister, and last but not least, she had a brain tumor and wants to face it all by herself. He had a lot to think of, but for now, he will only focus on Yugi and get some sleep, He'll let all the thoughts for another day to worry about.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Yugi woke up at the sound of the doorbell, it was probably his friends, they've been coming to visit him almost everyday to check on him ever since his grandfather's death, Yugi hasn't been able to do anything around the house, even simple chores, sometimes he was too depressed to leave his room, he doesn't speak often or eat properly, and he has lost almost half his weight .

''I'm coming!'' he said rushing to the door, seeing his friends, Joey, Ryou, Tristan, and his beloved Tea, all smiling at him.

''Hey Yug! Where have you been yesterday? We've been looking all over for you.''

''Me? Oh I think you mean the pharaoh, he took over for the day.''

''Didn't you ask him where he went? Ryou over here told us about Bakura and that girl.''

''Girl?'' Yugi wondered.

''Yeah, Didn't the pharaoh tell you? A girl was kidnapped by Bakura, thank god we made it in time to save her, but she ran off quickly, the pharaoh kept running after her, and that the last time I saw him.''

''Really?'' Yugi asked.

/Yami, is that true? What happened?/

Yami wondered of what to say to the little light in front of him, he couldn't tell him about Lara, he made a promise, he had to make up a lie, for his new friend's sake.

/Well, I was able to catch up with her for a while but I lost her, and the place was unfamiliar to me so it took me a while to come home./

''He says he couldn't find her.''

''What doesn't make sense to me is why, Bakura wouldn't attack anyone for nothing.'' Ryou wondered.

''Yeah, you got a point there.''

They all sat in the living room and discussed for a while of a few possibilities about Bakura's motives, Joey and Tristan thought, being the idiots of the group as always, that he might like the girl and it was his twisted way of showing it. On the other side, Yugi and Ryou thought that the girl might be related to his past, and after a long discussion, Tea had something in her mind.

''What if the girl is related to one of us, that might be why she caught Bakura's attention.''

''You might be right…you know, we haven't tried ask him ourselves, we can get Ryou to talk to him.'' Joey said.

''I'll try, but I doubt I'll get anything from him.'' Ryou answered, and at that moment the millennium ring shone, appearing in front of them the dark half Bakura.

''Why not ask me yourself.'' Then the millennium puzzle shone as well as the pharaoh took over and faced the tomb robber.

''What do you want now, thief?''

''Just came to talk. As I heard you want to know more about that Josie girl, I went through her mind so I know all about her.''

''why you..'' Yami clutched his teeth in anger.

''Why did you kidnap that girl?''

''I thought it was obvious, I found her standing before your dear grandfather's grave.''

Yugi took over, complete fury obvious in his face. ''Don't you dare-!''

''Don't worry, Little Yugi, you're not as lonely as you think.'' And with that last comment, Bakura returned to the millennium ring.

''So what did he say?''

'''not lonely as you think'…what could he mean by that?''

''...'' Yugi stayed quiet.

''I doubt he means good by dat. Let's just forget about him, I'm starving!'' Joey stated, ignoring what happened just now and taking the phone. ''Let's order some pizza!''

''Oh, I want pepperoni on it!'' Tristan said

''You're hopeless..'' Tea said, then turned over to Yugi, he's been silent since Bakura made that statement, she wondered what he might mean by that, talking to Bakura only resulted in creating more questions. She held Yugi's hand and smiled. ''Don't worry too much Yugi, I'm sure everything will be clear with time.''

Yugi stared at her concerned eyes and smiled softly. ''I guess you're right.''


End file.
